Diskussion:Order 66
In der Einleitung steht Order 66 sei nicht einprogrammiert worden, sondern gehöre zu einer Reihe von Befehlen, worauf stützt sich die Information?--Vinojan 21:56, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vinoja, diese Aussage wird in mehreren offiziellen Quellen bestätigt, angefangen bei diversen Klarstellungen von Ryan Kaufman und Karen Traviss auf diese wiederholt gestellte Fragen bis hin zur definitiven Erklärung im "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" im SW Insider #84, S. 31, wo eindeutig dargelegt wird, daß konsequentes Training zur Ausführung des Befehls führte und keine genetische Programmierung, die einen wie auch immer gearteten "unbewußten" Befehl o.ä. eingepflanzt hätte. Order 66 war nur einer von vielen "Worst Case Scenarios", die Klonkrieger immer wieder trainierten und ein Befehl wie jeder andere auch; sie lernten laut oben genanntem Artikel auch durch das Training, persönliche Gefühle bei der Durchführung dieser Befehle beiseite zu lassen. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 14:18, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Im Buch "Star Wars Die Illustrierte Chronik Der Kompletten Saga" von Ryder Windham heißt es, Order 66 löste eine im Gehirn implentierte geheime Direktive aus. Unter implementieren verstehe ich sowas wie einprogrammieren.--Vinojan 16:30, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Der Begriff "implementiert" ist in der Tat auslegungsfähig bzw. klingt irreführend. Da dieses aber eine extrem häufig gestellte Frage war, die an die Verantwortlichen herangetragen wurde (eben, weil sie häufig zu Verwirrung führte), sind die Statements zu dieser Frage von offizieller Seite aus (wie der Insider-Artikel) sehr eindeutig und klar formuliert und verneinen definitiv und ausdrücklich jegliche "Programmierung". Daß einige Quellen (selbst offizieller Natur) der offiziellen Richtlinie widersprechen, ist abgesehen davon auch nicht unüblich (vgl. nur die vielen Fehler in der New Essential Chronology). Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:36, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Aha, dann wäre das für mich geklärt.--Vinojan 16:55, 8. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich hab ein gutes video von youtube.Dieses Video zeigt die Order 66.Könnte ich das einfügen? Vandale198 19:56, 20. Juli 2007 (CEST) Überlebende Jedis Ich habe in irgendeinem Artikel gelesen das es 9000 Jedis des alten Ordens gab, und etwa 200 davon sind bekannt, von diesen 200 haben etwa 5 den Order 66 überlebt, wenn man das nun hochrechnet auf 9000 kommt man darauf dass etwa 225 überlebt haben, eine gewaltige Anzahl von Jedis und genug um einen neuen Orden auf zu bauenn oder? mfgDeviss 17:59, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) 225 Jedis überlebt haben * Das kann man ja nicht so rechnen. Unter den 200 bekannten waren eben fünf gut genug um der Order 66 zu entkommen, das heißt nicht, dass im restlichen Orden auch von 200 Jedi immer 5 überlebt haben. Außerdem hielt ihre Verfolgung weiterhin an und die Jedi waren leichtere Beute, weil sie zerstreut waren. So wurden z.B. später auf Kessel nochmal fünf getötet. Andere zogen sich zurück oder wechselten zur dunklen Seite. Es ist vielleicht gut möglich, dass 225 Jedi die Order 66 überlebt haben, aber sie wurden danach noch weiter dezimiert und da sie sich alle verstecken mussten, konnten sie auch nur schwer Kontakt aufnehmen um sich neu zu organisieren. Z.B. fallen mir aus dem Stehgreif neunzehn Überlebende ein (ohne Obi-Wan und Yoda). Von denen wurden sechs nach ROTS getötet, zwei verfielen der dunklen Seite, fünf zogen sich zurück oder lebten schon zurückgezogen, das Schicksal von weiteren fünf ist nur bis kurz nach ROTS bekannt (Vier davon werden in aktuellen Geschichten behandelt: Der letzte Jedi und Der Weg ins Nichts) und vom Letzten weiß man nur, dass er später einen anderen Jedi im neuen Orden ausgebildet hat. Wo hast du das überhaupt gelesen? Hier in der Jedipedia, im Star Wars Magazin/Insider oder woanders? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube in irgendeinem Artikel hier in der Jedipedia, und danke vielmals für deine gute erklärung. mfgDeviss 16:40, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe hier oder wo anders gelesen das 1% der Jedis überlebt haben und das sind ja schlieslich n ur 90 Jedis und wenn man mal bedenkt was der Imperator tat um die Jedis zu vernichten (er setzte Kopfgelder auf sie aus, der Bildete seine Hande und andere Dunkle Seiten Adepte aus) da ist es eigentlich nicht verwünderlich das 4 NSY Yoda als letzter Jedi des Alten Ordens Starb oderDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 14:26, 30. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Opfer der Order 66 Sollte man bei den Opfern auch Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar und Saesee Tiin aufführen, oder gehören sie nicht direkt der Order 66 an, da sie von Darth Sidious getötet wurden und da noch nicht die Order 66 ausgesprochen wurde? Gruß, Finwe Disku 15:57, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich denke das passt schon so. Dark Lord Disku 16:03, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das sind keine Opfer der Order 66, die Order 66 ist nur der Befehl für die Klone. Man könnte sie aber als Opfer der großen Jedi-Säuberung auflisten. MfG - Cody 16:08, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich finde das sollte die da nicht hinzufügen, weil der Kanzler vor den Aufruf der Order 66 die umbrachte. Man kann die hiunzufügen zu den Opfern der Klonkriege aber nicht der Order 66. Der Auftrag hat auch Darth Vader ausgeführt Cody, dass heißt der Auftrag war für jeden der die Möglichkeit hat ein Jedi umzubringen der auf der Seite des Imperators steht. Ich denke auch das man die bei der großen Jedi-Säuberung auflisten sollte. Viele Grüße Vos 17:39, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, Vader hat nicht wirklich die Order 66 ausgeführt, die ist nur ein Notfallplan der Klone. Vader hat den Klonen nur bei ihren Aufgaben geholfen. MfG - Cody 17:49, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Er hat die Klone unterstützt, weil Sidious wusste bestimmt das die alleine kleine Chance haben. Viele Grüße Vos 19:34, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ich denke die Klonkrieger häten das auch ohne Vader hingekriegt. Immerhin haben sie auch auf anderen Planeten alleine Jedi getötet und auch im Jeditempel wurden sie nicht immer von Vader unterstützt. Die paar Jedi, die während der Klonkriege nicht als Offiziere eingespannt waren und sich im Tempel befanden hätten sie auch ohne Vader ziemlich niedergemetzelt. Dass Sidious Vader mitschickte war wohl eher eine Art Loyalitätsbeweis, da sich Anakin damit endgültig auf die dunkle Seite und gegen die Jedi und seine alten Freunde und Bekannten unter diesen stellte. Gruß, Anakin 16:05, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Nur das im Tempel viel mehr Jedi waren als auf den Planeten.--Vader² 12:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibfehler Bei dem artikel Cato Neimodia hast du "jag" statt "jagd" geschrieben. Habs dir ausgebessert.Lord siddies 11:42, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Das ist der Spitzname des Klonkriegers und kein Fehler. – Andro Disku 11:45, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Bitte führt nur Diskussionen, die wirklich nötig sind. Fehlerkorrekturen lassen sich auch leicht in der Zusammenfassung erläutern, sofern es kein schwerwiegender Fehler ist. Wenn jede kleine Änderung auf Diskussionen besprochen würde, dann könnten wir den Laden hier dicht machen. 12:32, 3. Feb. 2008 (CET) Frage Anikan Skywalker ist ja auch ein Jedi als dan die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde ar er zwar ein Sith man hatt es den Klonen aber bestimmt nicht gesagt hatt derImperrator dan immer bei dem Befehl der Order 66 gesagt auser Skywalker oder woher wussten die Klone das er nicht getötet weerden sollte antwort wäre cool :Bitte das Signieren(~~~~) nicht vergessen Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:01, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich sehe das du viele Fragen hast. Meld dich doch an, dann kannst du weiterhin deine Fragen stellen Bild:Wink.gif. Vielleicht kannst du dann ja auch den ein oder anderen Beitrag leisten. Macht auch auf jeden Spaß hier mitzumachen Bild:;-).gif.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:15, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::So jetz bin ich angemeldet könnt ihr mir jetz meine Frage beantworten. Benutzer:Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel ::::Schön das du dich angemeldet hast. Rücke deine Beiträge bitte immer mit Doppelpunkten ein. Dient der Übersichtlichkeit.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:22, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nur mal so als Frage: Wäre ein etwas kürzerer Benutzername nicht sinnvoller? 14:23, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Es gibt hier so viele Darth Revans, da ist „Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel“ doch mal was neues. Und so lang ist er ja auch nicht.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 14:28, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::ICh bin jetz ja nun angemeldet was ist den nun jetz mit meiner Frag das würde mich brennen interesieren Benutzer:Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel ::::::::Es ist in der Tat eine interessante Frage, warum Anakin Skywalker nicht angegriffen wurde, allerdings glaube ich, dass die Antwort gar nicht mal so schwer ist. Ich denke, dass die 501. Legion den Befehl bekommen hat, ihn nicht zu töten. Hätte Palpatine es den Klonen auf z.B. Felucia gesagt, hätte es ja sowieso nichts gebracht, da sie nicht mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen wären.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 16:17, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::: ja aber was ist mit später wenn die ganzen andern Armeen wieder auf Coruscant (weis nicht ob das richtig geschrieben ist) kanden kann es doch Passieren das sie ihn trotz der Dsarth Vader Rüstung als Jedi fälschlicher weise Identifizieren auser Palpatin gibt offizel bekannt das die Sith (also er und Vader) nicht Angegriffen werden dürfen aber es ist schon Komisch weil es heißt alle Jedi-Komandero und Gernerräla und so weiter das ist echt so ein thema wo man tage lang diskutieren kann nicht warDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:28, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nachdem Anakin in die Rüstung gesteckt wurde, hielt man ihn nicht unbedingt für einen Jedi, oder einen Sith. In dem Buch "Dunkler Lord - Aufstieg des Darth Vader" denkt der Jedi Roan Shryne beispielsweise, dass Vader eine neue Klonkriegerart sein könnte. Außerdem ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Palpatine es offiziell bekannt gegeben hat, dass Darth Vader nicht angegriffen werden darf.--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 16:36, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Vor allem ist jetzt ja auch mehr als bekannt, dass die 501st Vaders eigene Legion war. Und er war doch auch nicht mehr bekannt als der Jedi Skywalker, sondern als Darth Vader, Palpatines neuer Schüler. Die Klone der 501st Company waren somit Vader unterstellt, und warum sollten sie ihn töten???--[[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 18:54, 9. Jan. 2009 (CET) Musik Ich hab da mal eine Frage: In Episode III erklingt ein Marsch, als Anakin mit der 501. den Tempel stürmt. Weiß jemand, wie der heißt? Ich meine, der Imperiale Marsch hat auch einen Namen, daher wüsste ich gerne, wie der hier heißt. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:05, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Der Marsch hat soweit ich weiss keinen eigenen Titel, aber ich bezeichne ihn gern als "Clonetrooper - Theme". Er wurde in Episode II auf Geonosis eingeführt und ist auch auf der Soundtrack CD unter dem Titel "Love Pledge/The Arena". --Blender 23:37, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hier heißt er The Arena. (Die gewünschte Musik kommt nach 1:30) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat'']] 23:54, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Episode III March at the jedi temple film version geb das bei you tube ein --Vader² 12:54, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hui, späte Antworten, aber danke :D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (CET)